


Eternal Love Song

by Reichu



Series: New Theatrical Vignettes [2]
Category: Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: F/M, Intimacy, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, True Love, deification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reichu/pseuds/Reichu
Summary: Their forms might change, or their names, but their love for one another will never wane.
Relationships: Evangelion Unit-01/Evangelion 13, Ikari Gendou/Ikari Yui
Series: New Theatrical Vignettes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206509
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Eternal Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE AVOIDING SPOILERS FOR THE FOURTH MOVIE (SHIN EVA / 3+1). YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

With one set of arms, he takes the spear from her grasp, and with the other, he wraps her snugly about the torso and pulls her close. Her arms stiffen in surprise and her neck arches back against him, jaws gaping slightly. He pushes his muzzle into the side of her neck and, baring his teeth slightly, he inhales deeply.

He perceives only rawest desire — and purest love.

Their bodies gradually relax into one another, the spear still pointed precariously toward them both.

“Yui…” he murmurs, his fingers running down her armored torso, clearly yearning for something more… for the touch of the smooth, pale skin that lay beneath. “Why? Why didn’t you make me see sooner? That…” One hand gropes the black lid over the lower core—“even like this”—and another starts to reach down between her thighs, sensually probing. “…you’re the woman I love.” His psychic voice resonates synchronously with fiercest arousal and deepest despairing.

The air shudders with her voice as her chest heaves in and out. She simply listens, the same way she has all twenty-four of these hellishly long years.

“I won’t let you do it again.” Almost self-consciously — aware that their son is not far — he retracts his fingers from the places he longs to touch the most, and relocates his two lower hands, crossing them protectively over her lithe body. “I won’t let you go somewhere I can’t follow. And… I won’t let you take the fall for my own overpowering foolishness.”

They let themselves partake in the intimacy of a long, silent stillness. But finally, she breaks it, tentatively letting herself touch him, gloved fingers spreading possessively over Evangelion 13’s helmet and wrapping round one of the four arms that bulges so enticingly. His hips gently push against hers, seeking new forms of intimacy, and he moans her name. At last, she says, “Let me see you, darling… the way you are now.” She motions to remove the helmet, but he flinches.

“No…” Gendo says. “Yui, no… Eva 13 may be divine, but… its visage is monstrous. Don’t gaze upon me like this. Remember me…” The Eva’s thick throat bobs discordantly with anxiety. “…the way I was.”

“I’ll always remember you as you were,” she assures him. “Just like you’ll always remember me. But there is no shame in these bodies. They are different, sweetie. That’s all.”

Gendo considers this. “If I’m to do this… then let us discard all shame, together. All at once.” His fingers again caress her body needfully. “Yui…” He suddenly places her hands back on the spear. “Let’s stay here, together. Just like this. Me within Urizen-Adam. You within Luvah.” Their hands tighten around the shaft in perfect synchronization. “Let us free ourselves of the other world forever. And let it be freed from our curse in turn.”

“How do they feel about that?” she asks. “Is it okay for you to take their place at God’s side?”

Gendo pauses, consulting the two souls that still form the left and right pillars of Evangelion 13’s entity. After contemplating deeply, he tells her, “Yes. They don’t mind. They’ve both tasted the Infinite for long enough. I will keep you company now. For as long as you will have me, whatever name you choose to use… I will remain here by your side, Yui.”

Both sets of arms that grip the spear tense. “Then let us return to the Land of Light, my love,” she tells him. “We’ll go back to where it all began.”

Signaling his agreement, he holds her slightly smaller body securely against his own, and he readies his aim. “With intertwined despair and hope...” Gendo says.

“…set all curses free,” Yui finishes.

And together, they plunge the fused spear through both their bodies. The sharp, smooth shaft goes cleanly through flesh and core alike; little blood is spilled. Their souls resonate through the helices linking them, and the Evas bellow in mutual ecstasy. Light begins to flood out between the gaps in their armor, and before long the armor simply melts away, like burning paper, revealing their purified bodies of condensed energy. Spun from divinity itself, their forms — nearly organic in appearance, and yet having no intrinsic commonality to carbon-based life — transcend the understanding of mortal Gnosis.

Both of them are, above all else, resplendently beautiful, and that is because they radiate with the light of love.

The spear punches a hole into the fabric of reality, and their energies vanish into the rift. Gendo Ikari’s Additional Impact finally reaches its end.

On the other side of perception, the radiant lovers slowly retract the spear from their bodies, letting it take with it the souls who do not yet wish to retire to this place. Once the tines have fully cleared the flaming white and violet plasma, the spear inverts and vanishes into thin air. It has served its purpose to them, and now…

Now both can finally surrender themselves to the arms of their mate.

Eva and Eva, Adams and Adams, Infinity and Infinity… They turn toward one another, and feel nothing but complete acceptance for their mutual transformations, and at last they embrace face to face. The spiritual plasma of their bodies melts together ecstatically. As their souls reach out and intermingle, dazzling displays of wings unfold all around them. He who was once a man named Gendo Ikari, and she who was once a woman named Yui Ayanami, hold each other close, bodies blazing and flaming, experiencing a level of bliss that was never before possible.

Here in this land of eternity bathed in the light of the Almighty, they vow to each other once again that their bond is infinite. As aspects of Adam Qadmon’s impeccable brilliance, they will always be together. From now until the universe itself ends, and then on into the next one. Their love will outlast everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Written after hearing accounts and seeing a couple of images of the "Eva spooning / mutual impalement" scene, shortly before seeing the leaked clip. I was so emotionally overwhelmed by the fact that a scenario out of my strangest fantasies had been animated and rendered canon, I just couldn't stop myself from writing something immediately. (Though I would likely enjoy expanding upon it once I have seen the whole movie.) To one such as myself, this sequence is the ultimate fan service, a bold affirmation of what I always knew the Evangelions were at their core (no pun intended): embodiments of humanity's most primordial drives, all those things that fundamentally define our existence -- coupled seamlessly with our potential for transcendence. The beginning and the end as one, and there being no conflict whatsoever. And it's long been understood that, within the most intimate bond possible between two people, we can come closest to achieving this state of cosmic unity. For that reason, I've intuitively felt for a very long time that one logical thematic conclusion of the Evangelions was for two of them to be lovers. And now? We finally have that. It's amazing.


End file.
